anyone lived in a pretty how town
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Cassie helps Faye with her English homework. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TSC or "anyone lived in a pretty how town" by E. E. Cummings**

**A/N: This is written for someone who requested a Chamberlake fic on tumblr. Short, random, not spellchecked. **

"I don't get it!" Faye whined, glaring at the textbook on the bed as though considering setting it on fire. "This stuff is stupid."

"No, it's not; it's actually really easy to remember if you try." Cassie said. She couldn't believe she'd been stuck with tutoring Faye. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because Melissa has a date with Adam, Diana is sulking about Grant, and Jake isn't willing to help?"

Cassie groaned. "Fine, fine. Just… read the poem again."

"It's stupid and it doesn't make sense." Faye said.

"Just read the first four lines and tell me what you think they mean." Cassie ordered.

Faye rolled her eyes dramatically, flipping her poetry book for English open. "Fine." She srated on the first four lines.

_anyone lived in a pretty how town _

_(with up so floating many bells down)_

_spring summer autumn winter_

_he sang his didn't he danced his did_

"What the hell does that even mean?" Faye asked once she'd read the passage aloud. When Cassie didn't give her an answer she said, "I mean, what do bells have to do with anything?"

Cassie pointed at the first line. "What do you think that means? No guesses at all?"

"Umm… that anybody can live in a town that's pretty somehow?"

"Not exactly," Cassie laughed. "Actually, 'anyone' is a person, the male in the poem."

"The one who 'sang his didn't' and 'danced his did'?" Faye asked.

"Yes!" Cassie said. "Those first four lines are about how he lives in a town where not many of the people like him because he's different."

"How did you come up with that crap? It's just a bunch of random words." Faye argued. "And what is a how town, anyway?"

"It's meant to make you wonder how the town is pretty." Cassie said. "Or it's asking the question how."

Faye shoved the book irritably in front of Cassie. "I'll never have the motivation to learn this stuff."

"Try reading more of it." Cassie urged. When Faye refused to take the book from her Cassie started to read instead.

_Women and men (both little and small)_

_cared for anyone not at all_

_they sowed their isn't they reaped their same_

_sun moon stars rain_

"Well?"

Faye frowned, wrinkling her forehead. "Umm… no one in the town likes anyone, and they grow food?"

"They're mundane and normal, but yes, that was actually close." Faye couldn't help but smile at how Cassie's face lit up. "What are you looking at?"

"You looked so proud for a minute, it was…" Faye trailed off, realizing what she was about to say. "Nevermind."

"No, it's not nevermind." Cassie said. "I catch you doing that all the time."

"Doing what?"

"You stare at me." Cassie could remember many Circle meeting where she'd catch Faye staring at her intensely, sometimes refusing to look away even when Cassie glared at her. At the moment Faye was smirking at her. "What now?"

"Nothing." Faye said. "Look, why don't we keep working? If I get the next four lines, then you have to let me tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Cassie felt nervous.

Faye grinned. "You'll see. Now give me the next four lines."

_children guessed (but only a few_

_and down they forgot as up they grew_

_autumn winter winter summer)_

_that noone loved him more by more_

Faye scrunched her eyebrows. "Ummm… the kids forget stuff as they get older, but they notice that no one loved anyone, because everyone hates him." When Cassie said nothing, she added, "And maybe no one is a person?"

"Yup." Cassie said. "Noone is written as one word. It' s because it says 'Women and men (both little and small) cared for anyone not at all' so no one in the town loves him except for noone."

"That's confusing." Faye said. "Now stay still."

Cassie, remembering what Faye had said, froze. Why would she need to stay still for Faye to tell her something? Before she could ask Faye had leaned in and was kissing her.

Cassie had been kissed by guys, but never by a girl. It struck her as odd, how gentle Faye was, considering her nature. The kiss only lasted a few second, but when it stopped Cassie found herself liking it.

"So?" Faye asked, as though she was merely waiting for an answer to some mundane question.

"Ummm… what was that?"

"I stare at you because you're hot." Faye said bluntly. "And because I like you."

Cassie stuttered, "Y-You what?"

"I. Like. You." Faye repeated. "Is it really hard for you to believe that I, Faye Chamberlain, like girls? Don't you remember what I said to you when I first met you?"

Cassie did. _"You're the new girl? You're very pretty." _She'd been shaken by those words, but she figured Faye had only been messing with her. "You meant that?"

"Well, yes." Faye slid closer to Cassie. "I know I give you a hard time, but it's because no matter what I do you always stand up for what you believe. You don't give in. I admire that."

Cassie could barely believe what she was hearing. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, was the kiss good?" Faye asked. Cassie laughed at how she was so fixated on that one question.

"Yes, Faye, I actually liked it. Why, you want more?"

Faye's face lit up. "Since you asked…"

"Hey, slow down!" Cassie said. "I have a better idea; one kiss for every right answer."

"That's not fair!"

"You need motivation, don't you?" Cassie taunted, picking up the poetry book.

Faye glared. "You just wait, Blake, I'll get every one right."

Cassie laughed as she kept reading. It was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Umm… yeah. Failure. Anyway, I suggest you all read "anyone lived in a pretty how town" because it's amazing, and if you don't understand it feel free to PM me ;)**


End file.
